<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ночь масок by Kagami</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420078">Ночь масок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami'>Kagami</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Carnival, Feast in Time of Plague, Gen, Masks, Venezia | Venice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:01:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,221</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25420078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagami/pseuds/Kagami</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Раз в год в Венеции выбирают лучшую маску</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ночь масок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Недокомедия дель Арте.<br/>Текст написан на Радугу-фест-2020.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Вступит полночь в Венецию скоро,<br/>
Стынут камни, объятые сном.<br/>
О, как долго я жду Вас, сеньора,<br/>
В легкой лодке под Вашим окном. (с)</p>
</div>На Город опускалась Тьма.<p>Не то чтобы в этом было что-то необычное. Тьма приходила в Город регулярно, зажигала факелы и фонари, порою баловалась фейерверками, но в основном просто бродила по узким улочками и мостам, заглядывая в окна, пугая мирных жителей, плескалась в каналах, орала с котами весной, страдала от вони летом, шлепала по лужам осенью и подмерзала в подворотнях зимой.</p>
<p>Этот Город и Тьма были старыми друзьями-товарищами.</p>
<p>Только в этот раз Тьма опускалась не одна, вместе с ней, прячась в тенях от пышных одежд и прижимаясь к серо-склизким от времени стенам, в Город проскользнуло нечто.</p>
<p>На нем было платье Коломбины, черное-алое, с оборванными рюшами и легким душком прогорклых трав, а лицо скрывала маска Баута, когда-то белая, но сейчас вся в пятнах, с облупившейся краской.</p>
<p>Тьма с удивлением разглядывала странную сущность, и нечто, ощутив к себе интерес, низким тягучим голосом сказало:</p>
<p>— Какая ночь!</p>
<p>И поклонилось.</p>
<p>Тьма, опершись об угол городских ворот, пыталась рассмотреть нечто повнимательнее, но даже у нее это толком не получилось, и, махнув рукой, она достала платок, пропитанный водой из Кельна, картинно прижала его к носу и уточнила:</p>
<p>— Какая?</p>
<p>— Прекрасная, — сделав пируэт, нечто присело в корявом реверансе, пошатнулось, чуть не упав, и зашипело, когда у него из-под ног выскочили две здоровенные крысы и, покрутившись рядом, бросились в ближайший переулок.</p>
<p>Нельзя сказать, что Тьме все это понравилось, но Город был открыт всем ветрам и заходить в него имел право кто угодно.</p>
<p>Даже если этот кто-то вызывал отвращение и… Тьма задумалась, но так и не смогла подобрать слово для своего ощущения.</p>
<p>А нечто, пригладив топорщащееся платье и криво сидевшую маску, помахало рукой и радостно произнесло:</p>
<p>— До встречи!</p>
<p>И тут же исчезло в лабиринте улочек и каналов.</p>
<p>— Надеюсь, что нет… — пробормотала Тьма, глядя ему вослед, а потом просто выбросила нечто из головы. Тем более, эта ночь была Ночью Масок и Карнавала, и количество странных личностей в Городе увеличилось вдвое.</p>
<p>Запоминать их всех — места в голове не хватит.</p>
<p>Тьма вошла в Город. Пока еще тихий, но уже готовый праздновать.</p>
<p>— Добрый вечер, — промурлыкал Тьме изящный мужчина в невзрачном сером плаще поверх изысканного камзола и панталон. На нем была полумаска кота Гатто, усыпанная мелким жемчугом. — Позвольте предложить вам... — Он протянул Тьме черно-белую маску Дамы Фантазии с длинной изящной деревянной ручкой. Та кивнула, взяла подарок, прикрыв им лицо, и кот продолжил: — Позвольте быть вашим спутником этой ночью, прекраснейшая.</p>
<p>Тьма, томно вздохнув, подала ему руку. Ее пальцев коснулись холодные губы, а потом по тыльной стороне ладони прошелся шершавый язык.</p>
<p>Кот проурчал:</p>
<p>— Как раз вовремя.</p>
<p>И повел Тьму к ступеням, спускающимся к небольшой пристани, где их уже ждала гондола, легко покачивающаяся на мутной воде, в которой, одно за другим, зажигались отражения звезд и фонарей.</p>
<p>— Эта ночь обещает быть до-о-олгой, — промурлыкал кот на ухо Тьме, усаживая ее на алую скамью и давая знак гондольеру, что можно отплывать, и тот, налегая на весло, направил лодку в центр Города.</p>
<p>На узких улочках и мостах то тут, то там, зажигались огни. Город оживал, наполнялся тенями и звуками. Где-то кто-то играл на мандолине, кто-то пел, ужасно фальшивя, где-то смеялись, где-то отчаянно ругались, а где-то орало то ли радио, то ли плеер. И чем ближе они подплывали к центру, тем голосов и звуков становилось больше.</p>
<p>А еще пахло…</p>
<p>Тьма отвела маску от лица и вдохнула пряный аромат специй. Где-то готовили мясо и пекли сдобу, и делали это умело, с душой и любовью.</p>
<p>Кот рядом с Тьмой облизнулся и заурчал. Они оба были голодны.</p>
<p>Опять прикрыв лицо, Тьма в последний момент успела уловить прогорклое и тревожащее. То ли запах, то ли вкус, она так и не смогла понять, но Кот уже нежно касался ее предплечья, мурча:</p>
<p>— Мы почти прибыли, прекрасная.</p>
<p>Гондола приблизилась к каменной лестнице, по которой Тьма и ее спутник поднялись на площадь.</p>
<p>Людей пока было немного, и Кот, взяв Тьму под руку, повел ее между двумя колоннами, медленно и чинно, прямо к центру площади, где, отделенный от людского мира тонкой незримой преградой, стоял огромный стол, заставленный едой и питьем.</p>
<p>— Смотрите, кто нас осчастливил! — грузный мужчина, одетый дожем и в маске Вольто, тяжело выбрался из кресла и шагнул навстречу Тьме, раскрывая объятья.</p>
<p>Кот было дернулся к нему, подставляя голову для поглаживания, но на него лишь недовольно цыкнули:</p>
<p>— Брысь!</p>
<p>— Ну что вы так строги, уважаемый Город? — Голос Тьмы звучал глухо из-за маски. — Он был столь любезен и привел меня сюда.</p>
<p>— Пусть за любезность свою полакает молока, — пожал плечами Город. — Или вот крыс погоняет. Я видел сегодня уже две или даже три… — он, картинно пугаясь, прижал пухленькие ладошки к груди, но почти сразу бросил притворство, достал из поясной сумки огромный носовой платок, приподнял маску и протер тонкие губы и тройной подбородок. — Но не суть. Я рад, что вы здесь. Осталось дождаться Свет, и мы можем начинать.</p>
<p>Недалеко от стола располагался небольшой оркестр. Пять-шесть человек, все в костюмах слуг, белых напудренных париках и полумасках. Кто-то только усаживался, а кто-то уже играл, настраивая инструмент. Пока нестройно, невпопад. Город вздохнул, покопался коротким пальцем в ухе.</p>
<p>— Скорее бы…</p>
<p>Тьма оглянулась: Кота нигде не было, зато площадь наполнялась людьми, которые ходили туда-сюда, раскланивались, заводили разговоры, обменивались новостями. Тьма усмехнулась, но вдруг ей показалось, что среди горожан мелькнула тень в ободранном черно-красном платье.</p>
<p>Мелькнула и скрылась.</p>
<p>Тьма на мгновение убрала маску от лица, пытаясь присмотреться повнимательнее, но больше не разглядела ничего.</p>
<p>Показалось?</p>
<p>Она подошла к столу, оторвала темно-синюю виноградинку от огромной ветки и с наслаждением съела.</p>
<p>Музыканты, рассевшись по местам, начали наигрывать каватину Фигаро, сбиваясь, путаясь, замолкая и начиная опять…</p>
<p>— Скорее бы, — опять проворчал Город, грузно опускаясь в свое кресло и с тоской глядя на огромное овальное блюдо с чикетти.</p>
<p>Тьма садиться не спешила и пританцовывала под пока еще нескладную музыку.</p>
<p>— Фигаро здесь, Фигаро там, Фигаро здесь, Фигаро там… — подпевала она.</p>
<p>А вокруг стола сновали слуги, больше похожие на тени. Расставляли тарелки и блюда, разжигали изящные канделябры и разноцветные стеклянные фонари.</p>
<p>Площадь неспешно освещалась.</p>
<p>Тьма, подобрав юбки, прошлась у тонкой грани между мирами, рассматривая людей, которые не видели ее…</p>
<p>Они вообще ничего не видели. Ни стол, ни оркестр, который от Фигаро перешел к "Сердцу красавиц склонно к измене…"</p>
<p>— ...и к перемене, — шептала Тьма.</p>
<p>На людях были маски. Вообще на площади не было никого, кто бы пришел с открытым лицом и в костюме самого себя. И Тьма поймала себя на том, что ищет во все увеличивающейся толпе нечто…</p>
<p>...и боится его найти.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Свет тоже привел Кот. Чинно, держа под ручку, восторженно что-то мяукая. Та в своем серебряно-золотом платье была прекрасна. Ее белоснежная маска Дамы Либерти в алмазах и перьях была неотразима.</p>
<p>Вот уж кому не нужны ни свечи, ни фонари.</p>
<p>Город привстал, но тут же упал обратно в кресло, приветственно помахал Свету платком и возвестил:</p>
<p>— Дамы! Пора садиться! — Он покряхтел и добавил: — Не заставляйте старика ждать!</p>
<p>Кот попытался тоже пристроиться к столу, но его резко осадили, и тот, обиженно фырча, утащил блюдо с пряной печенью и устроился в сторонке, выбирая из блюда жареный лук и выбрасывая его прямо себе под ноги.</p>
<p>Оркестр замолчал на пару мгновений, ожидая, когда дорогие гости усядутся, и заиграл Застольную песню из Травиаты.</p>
<p>Город довольно потер ладони, снял маску, положив ее рядом с собой — лицо его, впрочем, не сильно от нее отличалось — и заметил:</p>
<p>— Прежде всех дел необходимо хорошо поесть.</p>
<p>Он внимательно осматривал блюда, выбирая, с чего бы ему начать. А выбор был богатый.</p>
<p>Жареные сардины, спагетти с креветками и каракатицей, рис с горохом, паста с анчоусами, различное мясо под разнообразными соусами, равиоли с мясом и овощами, молече, полента…</p>
<p>А еще ведь необходимо оставить место для вина и сладкого.</p>
<p>Тьма из всего выбрала поленту с шашлычками из жаворонков. А Свет ела только сладкое, опустошая одну чашечку тирамису за другой.</p>
<p>— Прекрасно! Прекрасно! — Город провел жирными пальцами по своему платку, который перед едой заправил за ворот рубашки, сделал знак слуге и, пока тот наполнял его бокал темно-алым амароне, откинулся на спинку, переводя дыхание.</p>
<p>— Чего мы ждем? — Свет отпила сладкой теплой воды и облизнула пухлые губы острым язычком.</p>
<p>— Праздника, конечно! — Город взмахнул руками, развел их в стороны, пытаясь показать насколько он страдает и печалится.</p>
<p>Но его эмоциями проникся только Кот, который подобрался к столу и вопросительно мяукнул:</p>
<p>— Праздник?</p>
<p>— Вот именно! — Кивнул Город. — Шел бы ты поискать его. Как же мы без него? А он, наверное, опять красавицу какую-нибудь обхаживает.</p>
<p>Музыканты опять замолчали, давая всем краткую передышку, а потом с места в карьер заиграли увертюру к Кармен.</p>
<p>Город поморщился, словно от зубной боли, отставил бокал, подхватил и криво нацепил маску, бормоча себе под нос:</p>
<p>— Ничего не могут сделать хорошо. Все коряво, все ужасно… Вы же знаете, — он повернулся к Свету и Тьме: — пока Праздник не придет, мы не сможем выбрать лучшую Маску! — После этих слов он тяжело вздохнул, поерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее в кресле, и переплел пальцы на необъятном животе</p>
<p>Тьма никак не могла проникнуться его бедами. Ей было хорошо и сыто. Она смотрела на то, как площадь все больше наполнялась людьми.</p>
<p>Будет праздник, не будет праздника — свою долю уюта и радости она уже получила.</p>
<p>Оркестр закончил с Кармен и перешел к увертюре из "Свадьбы Фигаро".</p>
<p>— Что ты думаешь о них?</p>
<p>Вдруг услышала Тьма. Она вздрогнула и оглянулась. Но это была всего лишь Свет, бесшумно подсевшая рядышком с мандарином в руках, который она начала чистить.</p>
<p>— О них? — переспросила Тьма.</p>
<p>— О людях, — Свет, казалось, была увлечена только своим мандарином.</p>
<p>— Они забавные, — Тьма пожала плечами.</p>
<p>— И все? — Свет говорила очень серьезно, словно от ответа Тьмы зависело что-то очень важное.</p>
<p>— М…</p>
<p>Тьма хотела что-то ответить, но с мыслей ее сбил неспешный, выматывающий душу темп болеро.</p>
<p>— Я хочу танцевать, — сказала она и утащила дольку мандарина из рук Света, провела ею по губам и лишь после этого бросила в рот.</p>
<p>Но под болеро толком не потанцуешь.</p>
<p>Оркестр опять затих, будто прислушиваясь к мыслям и желаниям.</p>
<p>— Тарантелла? — Свет аккуратно завернула корки в салфетку и отложила на стол.</p>
<p>Тьма покачала головой:</p>
<p>— Боюсь, сейчас не его время.</p>
<p>— Ты все еще не достаточно безумна? — Свет попробовала мандарин и поморщилась. — Слишком сладко. Здесь все слишком сладко.</p>
<p>— Напротив, я слишком безумна для…</p>
<p>Но Тьма замолчала, глядя, как Кот ведет к столу тонкого изящного юношу в ярких одеждах и золотой маске Шута.</p>
<p>— А вот и Праздник! — Город все же поднял себя из кресла и пошел навстречу гостю, широко раскрыв объятья.</p>
<p>Но тот, умело вильнув, обошел толстяка и двинулся к дамам.</p>
<p>— Какая приятная ночь! — он тряхнул головой, и колокольчики на маске дробно зазвенели что-то легкое и мелодичное. — Какая компания!</p>
<p>Судя по резкому и неприятному запаху он был изрядно пьян, хотя на ногах держался твердо.</p>
<p>— Фу, — не выдержала Свет.</p>
<p>А Тьма усмехнулась и утащила еще одну дольку мандарина.</p>
<p>— Раз Праздник здесь, — Город подхватил первый попавшийся бокал со стола, — значит можно начинать!</p>
<p>И в небо полетели фейерверки, разноцветные, яркие, невероятные, раскрываясь сказочными цветами.</p>
<p>Оркестр, подстроившись под атмосферу, тут же заиграл Марш победителей, слегка ускорив темп.</p>
<p>Праздник выпрямился и захлопал в ладоши, наслаждаясь моментом, но вдруг посерьезнел и тронул кончиками пальцев один из колокольчиков. Тот печально звякнул, но умудрился перекрыть даже оркестр.</p>
<p>— Гулять бы и гулять! Но в этот раз от города пахнет смертью. Прям как на остров-кладбище попал.</p>
<p>— Что? — Город удивленно глянул на него. — Что значит смертью?</p>
<p>Праздник пожал плечами.</p>
<p>— Из подворотен несет. И узких улочек, — прижал ладони к маске и затряс плечами, словно рыдая.</p>
<p>— Несет, — с ним согласился Кот и почесал себя за ухом.</p>
<p>Город задумчиво потер лоб, махнул рукой и сказал:</p>
<p>— Потом, все потом. А пока нам нужно выбрать лучшую маску на этом празднике, — он повысил голос, чтобы перекричать оркестр и подчеркнуть слово, — ЖИЗНИ!</p>
<p>И после этого вокруг воцарилась тишина.</p>
<p>Замолчал оркестр, затихли Свет и Тьма, даже колокольчики Праздника не звенели. А Город обвел всех внимательным взглядом, поправил съехавшее набок жабо, откашлялся и произнес:</p>
<p>— Да начнется веселье!</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Оркестр снова играл Застольную песню из Травиаты и останавливаться не собирался. Уже прошло минут сорок, как Тьма бродила по площади среди веселящихся людей. Их было много, порою даже казалось, что чересчур. Все в ярких костюмах и масках, зачастую подобранных без смысла и вкуса.</p>
<p>Кто пел, кто ел, кто просто кричал, кто запускал конфетти и серпантин, кто просто пялился в небо, где время от времени расцветали фейерверки.</p>
<p>Тьма плыла, как огромная церемониальная гондола среди мелких суетящихся суденышек, легко рассекая людское море. Она искала того, одного-единственного, кого представит как лучшую Маску этой ночи, но пока она не видела никого, кто бы мог претендовать на эту роль. Для нее все маски на этом празднике были на одно лицо.</p>
<p>Тьме становилось скучно.</p>
<p>Ее пытались втянуть в танец, ей шептали непристойности и говорили комплименты. Но все было не так, все было не то.</p>
<p>Какой-то парнишка в маске Бригеллы и бело-зеленом костюме сунул ей в руки пластиковый стаканчик с кислым дешевым вином, она машинально сделала глоток, улыбнулась ему и поймала себя на том, что он такой милый, такой… ее?</p>
<p>Она протянула к его лицу руку и вдруг ощутила запах, резко шарахнулась в сторону, удивленно посмотрела на свой стаканчик, но нет…</p>
<p>...пахло не от вина.</p>
<p>Тьма замерла, ощущая, как ее словно плотным коконом окутывает сладковато-приторный смрад.</p>
<p>— Моя госпожа… — кто-то шепнул ей на ушко и нежно провел по предплечью. Голос этот показался ей таким знакомым.</p>
<p>Она сглотнула, моргнула, чуть задержав закрытыми веки. Ночь осталась на месте, и люди, и звук воды в канале, фейерверки и фонари никуда не делись, просто выцвели все в один момент. Тьма резко выдохнула, глядя на тело, лежащее у ее ног. Костюм сбился, маска съехала, открывая бледное, перекошенное лицо с пустыми мертвыми глазами.</p>
<p>Стаканчик, хрустнув, медленно выпал из ее пальцев, и алое вино растеклось, забрызгав подол платья и труп.</p>
<p>— Выбери меня, госпожа…</p>
<p>И она вспомнила этот голос, облизнула пересохшие под маской губы, прохрипела, ощущая, как перехватило у нее горло:</p>
<p>— Ты…</p>
<p>— Я, — рассмеялось нечто.</p>
<p>Тьма хотела сказать что-то, но ее толкнули, отстраняя от тела.</p>
<p>— Что с ним?</p>
<p>Она слышала голоса словно сквозь толстую стену, которая окружила ее.</p>
<p>— Он жив?</p>
<p>— Говорят, это не первый.</p>
<p>— Накурился чего-то…</p>
<p>— Отойдите подальше! Дайте место! Не приближайтесь!</p>
<p>Тьма повернулась и пошла прочь. Нечто посеменило за ней следом, радостно рассказывая обо всем подряд.</p>
<p>— Здесь неплохо кормят, а выпивка дрянная. Но город уютный, людей, правда, много…</p>
<p>— Как мне тебя называть? — прервала словесный поток Тьма.</p>
<p>— ...и каналы эти повсюду. Мокро и холодно.</p>
<p>А люди вокруг праздновали, словно ничего не произошло, словно никто не умер.</p>
<p>— Что значит один, когда веселится толпа? — Нечто словно прочитало мысли Тьмы. — Даже двое или трое — ничего не значат. Смотри, — оно протянуло руку и коснулось ладони проходящей мимо дородной дамы в костюме Моретты. Та вздрогнула и повалилась кулем на плиты площади, черная маска покатилась под ноги празднующим. — Госпожа, ты ведь представишь меня своим друзьям? — как ни в чем ни бывало спросило нечто у Тьмы.</p>
<p>Та ничего не ответила, но вдруг ощутила, что у нее нет другого выбора.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Оркестр играл, а Свет, сидя в глубоком кресле, воодушевленно, хотя и безумно фальшивя, пела куплеты куклы Олимпии. У ее ног пристроился мужчина в маске Арлекина, и она нежно перебирала его темные волосы.</p>
<p>На коленях Города пристроилась совершенно юная Коломбина, которую тот кормил виноградом, что-то шептал на ушко и похотливо гладил по бедру, забираясь жадной рукой под яркую короткую юбку.</p>
<p>Праздник привел сразу двух красоток, прячущихся за масками Дамы Реджины.</p>
<p>— Тьма! Ну наконец-то! — рассмеялся он, но почти сразу замолчал, разглядывая то, что пришло с ней.</p>
<p>Оркестр замолчал, Свет встала, подалась вперед. И даже Город согнал с коленей девчушку, не удержавшись, правда, и шлепнув ее по аппетитной заднице, и спросил:</p>
<p>— Кого ты к нам привела, Тьма?</p>
<p>Тьма не хотела говорить. Она подошла к столу и налила себе вина, выпила одним глотком и налила еще, а потом вздрогнула, когда из-под стола выскочила огромная крыса, пискнула и рванула прочь, испугав даже Кота.</p>
<p>— Мы ведь знакомы, Город, — сказало нечто и провело тонкими пальцами, затянутыми в черные порванные перчатки, по своим растрепанным волосам. — И ты, Праздник, видел меня не один раз. Свет, Тьма, сколько вы существуете, существую и я. Ах, боже мой, стоит сменить маску, как старые друзья перестают тебя узнавать, — и оно рассмеялось.</p>
<p>Город нахмурился и сделал знак музыкантам, те подняли инструменты, но играть пока не стали.</p>
<p>Нечто фыркнуло, выпрямило спину и сказало громко, задорно:</p>
<p>— Ну и почему тишина? Праздник ведь!</p>
<p>Ему ответил одинокий фагот, а потом заиграл и весь оркестр.</p>
<p>— Вот так бы и сразу, — нечто рассмеялось, похлопало в ладоши и запело чересчур высоким для этой арии голосом: — У любви как у пташки крылья! Ее нельзя никак поймать. Тщетны были бы все усилья, но крыльев ей нам не связать.</p>
<p>Музыка "Хабанеры" продолжалась, а нечто подошло к столу, село, опершись локтем о столешницу и по-мужски раздвинув ноги, обводя всех тяжелым взглядом.</p>
<p>— Не узнали, — в голосе промелькнула усталость.</p>
<p>Оно сняло маску и швырнуло ее себе за спину.</p>
<p>— Быть не может, — ахнул Город, с ужасом глядя на покрытый остатками гнилой плоти череп. — Ты…</p>
<p>— Я, — и на остатках лица начала формироваться новая маска. Ту, которую невозможно было не узнать, — длинный, почти птичий нос, застекленные глазницы.</p>
<p>— Чума-а-а-а-а-а, — протянул Праздник и, шарахнувшись в сторону, споткнулся и упал.</p>
<p>А между ножками стульев и стола уже суетились крысы, одна из которых, огромная, седая, взобравшись по лохмотьям, устроилась на руках своей хозяйки.</p>
<p>— До восхода осталось всего ничего, — поглаживая крысу, сказала Чума. — Пора бы уже выбрать лучшую Маску этого года.</p>
<p>И оркестр попробовал изобразить что-то помпезное, но быстро сбился и затих.</p>
<p>— Пора, пора. Кого же вы выберете? Кого-то из этих милых дамочек, которых привели наши чудесные кавалеры? Или парнишку, который притащился за Светом? А может, все-таки подумаете и выберете... — она отшвырнула крысу и медленно, рисуясь, встала. — Такую неподражаемую меня?</p>
<p>— Ты не человек, — устало сказал Город.</p>
<p>— Разве это плохо? Я ведь лучше любого из них.</p>
<p>Тьма стояла в тени, глядя, как на небе гаснут звезды, как блекнет луна на светлеющем небе. Ночь Масок заканчивалась. Вокруг суетились люди. Ярких нарядов и масок становилось все меньше, теперь вместо них вокруг сновали невзрачные уборщики, приводя площадь в порядок.</p>
<p>— О чем бы мы ни говорили, выбор уже сделан, — Тьме было горько, к тому же отвратительный запах, вызывающий головокружение и тошноту, усиливался.</p>
<p>— Вот, милая госпожа все понимает, — рассмеялась Чума.</p>
<p>— Отпусти детей, и ты получишь свой титул, — Город выглядел старцем, пережившим многие радости и беды, он старел буквально на глазах, покрываясь морщинами и седея. Его маска лежала на столе, забытая и рассыпающаяся на части.</p>
<p>Чума облизнула губы и махнула рукой, позволяя людям уйти.</p>
<p>Первым к ней подошел Праздник. Совершенно трезвый, прямой как палка, только выцветший к утру, как половая тряпка.</p>
<p>— Ты Маска этого года, — сказал он и картинно поклонился Чуме.</p>
<p>Та присела в ответном реверансе и довольно хихикнула.</p>
<p>Свет даже не стала подходить, просто сказала:</p>
<p>— Ты Маска этого года.</p>
<p>И исчезла в первом луче солнца.</p>
<p>— Ты Маска этого года, — повторила за ней Тьма и толкнула носком высокого ботинка пустую банку из под кока-колы.</p>
<p>Та покатилась, противно дребезжа.</p>
<p>Город долго молчал, но настало и его время:</p>
<p>— Ты Маска этого года, — махнул он рукой.</p>
<p>И после его слов заиграл оркестр. Звуки "Аллилуйи" заполняли все вокруг, переплетаясь с первыми лучами солнца.</p>
<p>— Это мой год, — в голосе Чумы слышался восторг.</p>
<p>— Год, не жизнь, — пробормотал себе под нос Город. — Мы уже переживали тебя, и снова переживем.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>Один аккорд,<br/>
Другой аккорд,<br/>
Упал минор, взлетел мажор,<br/>
И царь поёт в восторге: Аллилуйя! (с)</p>
</div><b>Дополнение:</b><br/>Каватина Фигаро из оперы «Севильский цирюльник» Дж.Россини https://youtu.be/aJIpVj_YkNo<br/>Ария герцога Мантуанского из оперы «Риголетто» Джузеппе Верди https://youtu.be/xCFEk6Y8TmM<br/>Дуэт из оперы «Травиата» Джузеппе Верди https://youtu.be/pu7zWrIMV_g<br/>Увертюра к опере «Кармен» Жоржа Бизе https://youtu.be/mIxnU3Ab0yk<br/>Увертюра к опере «Свадьба Фигаро» В. А. Моцарта https://youtu.be/tbbqyRoNwxA<br/>Болеро Мориса Равеля https://youtu.be/LwLABSm0yYc<br/>Марш Победителей из оперы «Аида» Джузеппе Верди https://youtu.be/VyUksPlO6Go<br/>Куплеты куклы Олимпии из оперы «Сказки Гофмана» Жака Оффенбаха https://youtu.be/ghnBpVbkS7U<br/>Ария Кармен из оперы «Кармен» Ж. Бизе https://youtu.be/K2snTkaD64U<br/>Аллилуйя песня Леонарда Коэна https://youtu.be/NZb-SVm7eLE
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>